


Heavenfaced

by mycitruspocket



Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob just wants to pause time, to sit here and look at her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenfaced

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by shared loveliness, beta read by Erasmus_Jones and Kate_the_reader.

Bob can’t move, doesn’t actually want to move ever again. His right arm is starting to go numb where it’s curled around Nadia’s shoulder, but moving would mean waking her, which would most likely lead to her getting up to leave because it’s already late. She hasn’t stayed this long before and he’s enjoying their closeness as she lies pressed tight against his side on the couch.

She’d told him about her exhausting shift at the restaurant and just after they’d ordered pizza for dinner, they’d quickly moved to the couch. The wildlife documentary on TV wasn’t interesting enough to hold her attention and after she’d snuggled close to him, she drifted off to sleep quickly.

Nadia’s soft, even breathing calms the thoughts that usually race through his head when they are together. Worrying if she is comfortable, but not wanting to say something wrong. Now, he doesn’t have to say anything, she must be comfortable because she’s fallen asleep in his arms. Her warmth against him soothes him in a way her presence across the kitchen table doesn’t, this way he can just keep looking at her. No conversation, no expectations — not that she expects anything of him, it’s Bob who sets his own expectations. Determined to do it right, whatever it might be.

She looks so peaceful, like an angel. His angel.

Bob just wants to pause time, to sit here and look at her forever.

Suddenly Rocco jumps onto her legs and she wakes, but to Bob’s surprise she doesn’t get up, only reaches out to pet Rocco’s head, shifts to make more room for him and to get comfortable again. Nadia doesn’t lean back against him though, she turns slightly in his arm and looks up at him instead. She smiles warmly and Bob feels the corner of his mouth twitch in nervous excitement. 

Bob still doesn’t move, watches Nadia as she arches her neck, as she leans up and then he can’t see her anymore because his eyes close on their own accord when her lips touch his in the softest kiss.

He’s forgotten how it feels to be kissed, doesn’t remember the last time it happened, or how it works. But it doesn’t matter, because Nadia lingers, then moves her lips with a little more pressure and now he can move easily because he’s moving with her and not against her.

The push and pull of their mouths makes his head spin and he tightens his arm around her without thinking, but loosens it again a moment later in fear it might be too possessive. But she sighs and presses herself closer and Bob feels the slightest brush of tongue on his bottom lip. And then Rocco whines at the end of the couch.

Nadia giggles and pulls away, leaving Bob absolutely breathless. He realises a moment too late that he’s probably staring at her and that it’s not polite to stare, but she is still giggling and turns to take Rocco in her arms.

“He’s just jealous, used to getting our undivided attention,” Nadia says and buries her nose in Rocco’s neck. “Sweet baby, don’t worry,” she whispers and Rocco makes a contented noise.

Bob’s heart swells with affection. He's not jealous, how can he be, seeing them together like this.

“Do you mind if I stay over?” Nadia asks nonchalantly, still cooing over Rocco.

Bob needs a moment, and Nadia knows it, because she waits patiently for his answer whilst rubbing Rocco’s belly tenderly.

“Sure, yeah. Of course you can stay, if you like. It’s really late, yes,” Bob stammers, his voice rough as he scratches the back of his head. “I’ll sleep on the couch,” he adds awkwardly.

Nadia turns back to him and smiles. “If you want to, that’s ok, but it’s not what I meant.” She leans in to peck him on the mouth once, twice, then sits back and licks her lips.

Bob is transfixed for a second or two, then laughs shyly and looks away. “Yeah, alright,” he says eventually, struggling to meet her eyes.

He’s not entirely sure what he just agreed to, but Nadia finds his hand and takes it in hers, tugging him along behind her as Rocco follows them upstairs. Nothing is wrong with the world when the three of them are together, so he doesn’t worry about a thing.

At least for the next few moments.

*

“Here,” Bob says, grabbing the softest towel from the shelf in the bathroom and giving it to Nadia. 

It’s hard not to brush against her in the cramped bathroom, but he manages and turns around to open the mirrored cabinet. He picks a purple toothbrush, unwraps it and holds it out to Nadia.

“We’re lucky they sold three for the price of one last week,” he adds, just because he thinks he ought to say something, but to his ears it sounds even more awkward than the silence.

“Yeah, we’re lucky,” Nadia says, sounding like she doesn’t mean the toothbrush at all, and takes it from him. “If you have an old t-shirt of yours, I won’t need more.”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Bob points towards the toothpaste on the shelf, nods towards it and leaves her to it.

He busies himself searching for a shirt, can’t decide which one to give her. Bob doesn’t even have old shirts, he replaces them before they can be called old. He decides on a freshly laundered, white shirt that seems long enough so Nadia will be properly covered. 

“I have your shirt. I’ll leave it here on the chair in the hallway,” Bob says and knocks on the bathroom door.

“Bob, you can come in, it’s ok,” Nadia mumbles around the toothbrush in her mouth. She rinses when he opens the door, but he doesn’t step in, only holds the shirt through the gap and looks down at the floor.

She rinses when he opens the door, but he doesn’t step in, only holds the shirt through the gap and keeps his eyes fixed on the floor.

“Thanks,” she says, sounding amused. When she takes it, her fingers brush his wrist and Bob is stunned that such a light point of contact can feel so intimate.

When Bob hears that Nadia starts undressing without closing the door again, he flees into the bedroom. Rocco is curled up on the blanket beside the bed, already sound asleep, and Bob prepares the spare pillow for Nadia, places it on the other side of the bed carefully. He always sleeps on the right, the side closer to the door, and hopes she will be comfortable on the left.

When Nadia enters the bedroom, she’s yawning. Stepping closer she pecks him on the cheek and presses herself close against him for a blissful moment. 

“Night Bob,” she says against his skin, then steps back and crawls under the covers. She comes to rest more in the middle than on the left side and Bob frowns at her, not sure what to do about it.

“Goodnight, Nadia,” he manages when her eyes are already closed.

“So tired, probably going to fall asleep in a moment. Hurry up,” she murmurs.

“Yeah, alright,” Bob replies, not knowing why he should hurry up when she wants to sleep, but he does.

When he climbs into bed with his pajamas on, carefully not to disturb her, or touch her, she reaches out to him. Her hand searches for his, brushes his side and his arm, makes him shiver before she finds it, but then holds on tightly before her grip relaxes.

Bob lies on his back and looks at the ceiling, fingers entangled with Nadia’s. It takes a lot longer than a moment for him to fall asleep.

*

They are careful with each other, take their time to get more comfortable around each other. They don’t talk about the progress of their relationship, which Bob is very grateful for because he simply doesn’t have the words, not even in his own head. 

He thinks about Nadia all the time, whether she’s with him or not, but it’s not easy to get his head around it all. He talks to Rocco about it when they are alone though, who is a patient listener but can’t give him advice.

Weeks after the first time Nadia stayed over, Bob stops feeling insecure all the time, especially after Nadia tells him how much she enjoys spending time with him. There are many shared dinners or lunches, depending on Nadia’s shifts, and they meet up to walk Rocco together almost every day. They have spent many evenings on his, and sometimes her couch together, and some nights in his bed, sharing light touches and soft kisses.

Kissing Nadia is still as exciting as it was the first time and Bob is sure he’ll never get tired of it. He likes it so much, longs for it even, that one day he can’t help but kiss her before he even says hello. His own behaviour takes him by surprise when he leans in before he lets Nadia step through the front door, because that would've meant waiting a few seconds longer.

“Um, sorry, forgive me,” Bob says hastily and steps back to let her in.

Nadia waves off his apology and kisses him back deeply, not saying hello either.

The tension between them is different that night, Bob notices. It’s not uncomfortable or awkward, but it’s heated and tense in a new way, like they are both aware of each other’s every breath.

They distract themselves over dinner with talk about their day and Rocco, but Bob can’t help it and sneaks glances at Nadia and her smiles make him stammer and forget his words. When they move to the couch afterwards, neither of them reaches for the remote.

Bob doesn’t remember how Nadia ends up in his lap, but she’s there, impossibly close, kissing him until he has to pull back for air. He gasps, can’t even form thoughts, and looks up at her.

“Is this ok?” Nadia whispers, stroking her hand through his hair. He nods, leans upwards for more kisses because he doesn’t trust his voice at all.

His hands are light on her hips, brushing along the waistband of her floaty, long summer skirt. There are fragments of thoughts about touching her elsewhere, so he tries moving one hand up her back after a while, strokes over her shoulder blades and down to her waist. Bob likes the feel of her soft cotton shirt under his palm, but when he strokes up again, the fabric catches on his knuckles and he ends up touching her bare back.

He wants to pull his hand back in shock but then Nadia sighs and presses herself even closer, so he holds her tighter instead, his hand still under her shirt, fingers trembling.

Nadia moves her hips against his groin slowly and for a while he’s distracted, lost in her scent and her taste and the feeling of her being so close. It’s overwhelming, he doesn’t feel in control over his own body and it’s as scary as it is exciting. 

But Bob trusts Nadia, more than he’s ever trusted anyone else, so he lets her be in control, lets her kiss him hungrily and roll her hips like she pleases.

He remembers enough about intimacy that he knows he’s not going to last if she keeps this up. Impatient, needy noises tumble out of his mouth and into hers while they kiss. He doesn’t know how to ask for more but doesn’t want to stop either, even though he can’t take it anymore.

“Shh, it’s alright Bob, just a moment,” she whispers against his lips. She knows, of course she does.

When she stands up he closes his eyes, tries to put himself back together but fails. Bob knows what she’s getting out of her handbag, he doesn’t need to see it, and can tell by the rustling of fabrics that she’s taking off her panties.

He doesn’t move, waits nervously for Nadia to come back and hopes she knows what to do next.

“Hey,” she says fondly, and cups his cheek with one hand, waits until he opens his eyes. She stands between his parted legs and smiles warmly at him. “You sure?”

Bob blinks slowly, then takes her other hand to pull her in again. He can’t say no, wants her too much, and by the look in her eyes, she wants him just as much. The realisation of the latter is too much to handle at the moment, so he ignores it.

Nadia is in his lap again and while they kiss she fumbles at his fly. They manage to push his jeans and boxers out of the way somehow and he shouldn’t have worried because she takes care of the necessities. The empty foil package lands on the floor, already forgotten moments later.

“Bob?” Nadia asks and touches their foreheads together. “Please look at me, I want to see you.”

“Yes,” Bob breathes, is amazed he can form words and hopes Nadia can hear them over the loud beating of his heart. “Anything for you, my angel.”

And he looks her right in the eyes when she lifts her skirt and sits up, puts her arms around his shoulders and sinks down on him slowly. Agonisingly slowly. It’s hard to keep his eyes open, the sensation of her slick heat and tightness around him is overwhelming, but the need to please her is stronger. 

She doesn’t move when he is fully inside her, just rocks back and forth slightly, nips at his lips. It nearly drives him crazy and somewhere in the back of his head is a voice that tells him to hold it together, because he’s dangerous, lethal, when he loses control. But not with her, he could never be like that with her, he’s not like that.

He shakes the thought off, nuzzles his nose into Nadia’s neck, and the smell of her washes those thoughts away. Bob tightens his grip on her hips and then pushes one hand under her shirt again. His breath stutters when he finds her bra missing but Nadia only hums in encouragement and starts moving.

Nadia’s deep and eager moans make him feel bold and he lets his hand roam her back. He stretches his thumb when he strokes up and down her side, lets it ghost over the crease of her breast and feels a shudder run through her body. Her eyes widen and he’s not sure he can keep his open, even though he promised her, not with the perfect rhythm she establishes, slow and deep and sensual.  

When his hips jerk upwards involuntarily to meet her movements, Nadia holds onto his shoulders harder, sinks down with more force.

Their eyes are still focused on each other, although Bob feels his fluttering close every time their thrusts meet. He’s panting now, tries to swallow down his noises but some escape him. It’s partly embarrassing, to share his lust like that, but there is nothing but pleasure and want in Nadia’s eyes so he gives up and groans freely.

Bob is close but wants to satisfy Nadia first. He slides his hand from her hip down her thigh until he can slip under her skirt, then trails his fingertips boldly upwards on the back of her leg until her breath catches and her eyes flare with arousal. He doesn’t want to go further yet, needs more time for that, but moves his fingers towards on the inside of her thigh, stroking the sensitive skin lightly which makes her legs tremble.

Her gaze holds his when she clenches down on him and when he feels her whole body shake around him, hears her cry of pleasure, he is not far behind and comes with a grunt of relief and her name on his lips.

Their eyes are closed now as they stay like this and lose themselves in a long kiss. Later, upstairs, they fall asleep with Bob holding Nadia close and Rocco curled up on the foot of the bed.

*

It’s late summer now, and Nadia sleeps over at Bob’s house more often than she stays at her own. Bob gets used to her presence beside him at night, finds he sleeps much better when she’s with him than when he’s alone. Discovers he likes it even better when more than just their hands touch as they close their eyes to sleep. The purple toothbrush is now a familiar sight next to his yellow one and Bob has a few large shirts only for Nadia which he never wears himself.

Rocco has grown, isn’t jealous anymore, likes to chew on socks and has learned to sit and stay on command. They are about to teach him to roll over on his back for belly rubs next. Bob has never been prouder, or happier, and buys piles of new socks and toothbrushes whenever they are on sale. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yet another title I stole from a song - Heavenfaced from The National


End file.
